Pretty Woman
by dontstopbLEAving
Summary: Finn Hudson has bought everything, from cars to houses to companies, but what happens when something comes along that money can't buy him? Based on the classic movie 'Pretty Woman' with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again. So this week I was in LA with my mom and her all time favorite movie is Pretty Woman, so I decided to start this fic up again and this time, really finish it! In LA we got to go to all the sites where the movie was filmed and I was just really motivated to publish it again! Starting from scratch and hopefully this time will be better! Once again, not affiliated with the movie Pretty Woman or Glee, just following along most of the storyline of Pretty Woman, but I will have a few switch ups :) Enjoy!**

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough to go around. Now you see, investments aren't that hard. _I_, well, I find the companies that are weak, fragile, and easy to take advantage of, and then my buddy Finn here, he makes the real deals. He's the one with the big bucks. He invests in them, tears 'em down and gives 'em a whole new look," Noah Puckerman explained as he wooed the women around him. "We are heading to L.A. next week for what might be our biggest deal yet."

He had women hanging all around him as he lounged in the house of Mr. Michael Chang, who had thrown this party in honor of Hudson Inc. landing one of their biggest investments this month. People gathered along the bar, outdoor pool, and along the long luxurious halls lined with fine linens and expensive furniture.

"Champagne, Mr. Puckerman?" one of the caterers offered.

"Don't mind if I do," he responded cheekily. "And buddy, can I get some for my ladies?"

"Coming right up."

Puck downed his first glass as he waited for the caterer to return with several more glasses. Handing a glass to each of the women, and taking another for himself, he raised his glass.

"Here's to Hudson. One hell of an investor."

"To Hudson!" the rest followed.

He downed the rest of his second glass and had begun to feel the alcohol kick in, but, nevertheless, continued through the party. As he glanced around, he noticed a very prominent absence.

"Where the hell _is_ Hudson? I mean the party is being thrown in his honor." He turned to his left where he saw Mr. Hudson's secretary scrolling through her blackberry.

"Georgia, any idea where the man of the hour is?"

Georgia glanced up at Puck, then down at her watch, where she found the time to be 6:11pm. "I'm assuming he's on the phone. It's just after 3 in L.A. and he wanted to call the St. James Industries before the end of the day."

Puck nodded, and Georgia returned back to her phone. He walked hurriedly past the throngs of people that hung in scattered groups throughout the hallway, and managed to slide past them and make his way upstairs. At the end of the hall was a room clearly marked 'Office,' and he took the liberty to burst through the door, without so much as a knock of warning.

"…yes, we'll be in L.A. by Sunday," Finn Hudson added while on the phone. "Well, it's the earliest we could get out with all our meetings this week…Yes, I'll be here in the city until then…Yes, dinner tomorrow would be fine, I can meet you at Sardi's at 6 o'clock sharp…Excellent, I'll see you then," and with that he hung up the phone and turned to see his best friend standing there silently.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Puck immediately questioned.

"Just some business calls, working some things out," Finn offered gently.

"Yeah, well, this party is for _you._ And I'm pretty sure that means you need to make some sort of appearance here."

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly my kind of scene."

"What isn't? The food? The drinks? The _ladies_?"

"I don't know, all of it?"

"C'mon, Hudson, I've known you almost all my life, and I know when you need to unwind, and this is exactly the kind of scene you need. Now let's head down and woo some women. I just finished explaining to them what we do and they seem to be real interested," Puck pushed, gesturing them both to move downstairs.

"Look, I'll go down for a few minutes, but then I'm going to go back into the city. I want to get settle into my hotel."

"Fine, that's all I asked," Puck surrendered, satisfied to get an agreement from Finn.

As they neared the top of the staircase, Puck raised a hand, and cleared his throat, using his other hand to pat Finn's back and cheered, "Here he is! Man of the hour, Mr. Finn Hudson!"

Everyone else below raised their glasses and continued to cheer and applaud.

Finn was used to this kind of praise but every time he received it, shied away. He didn't always enjoy being in the spotlight. He smiled and nodded at people as he made his way towards the front of the house, offering polite 'thank you's to those who congratulated them.

"Well, well, Finn Hudson."

Finn stopped mid-step as he heard his name. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice, and the women, he almost married.

"Quinn!" he turned, unsure of whether his own voice sounded excited or mortified at seeing her again.

"Well, well, I hear you have big investment plans for the St. James Industries. Congratulations!" she offered him genuinely.

"Thank you. And I hear you got married. Congratulations!"

"Well, I couldn't wait around for you forever," she smiled, teasingly.

He had dated Quinn Fabray for almost three years. She came around on all his business trips with him for the first year and a half, but by the last year, she had become exhausted and found herself staying at his home in Long Island. He proposed a little while after, and the engagement lasted almost another full year, but she broke it off, claiming she couldn't handle his constant absence and travelling.

"I really do wish you the best Quinn," he smiled.

"Well, yes, and best of luck with the St. James'. I've heard they're really hard to please, but I know you're a real pleaser," she teased.

He nodded his head, and leaned in as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, which he also reciprocated.

"It was good to see you, Quinn."

He managed to make it through the crowd and out the house to the valet, where he was patiently waiting for his limousine to pull up.

"Mr. Hudson, I'm afraid you're limousine is all the way in the back, with several cars blocking. Is there any other vehicle, you'd be allowed to take?" one of the valet men suggested.

"Hey, Hudson, whoa," Finn, turned to find Puck drunkenly walking down the front steps to where he currently stood. "I thought you were going to stay longer."

"I told you, I have to be in the city tonight. I figured I'll just drive in. It's at least two hours from here to the city and I want to get to the hotel," he explained. "Hey, can I borrow your car?"

"Dude, are you crazy? That car is my life!" Puck, though drunk, said very seriously.

The man at the valet had already found Puck's keys and handed them to Finn.

"I swear, it's just for the next few nights, and my car is all the way in the back. Besides, you shouldn't even be driving in your state."

Finn placed the keys in the door and entered the drivers' seat, oblivious to Puck's rant on the car being the only thing he has every loved.

"Look, man, I'll have it back to you by the time we leave for L.A. okay?" Finn promised.

"Dude, can you even drive a car? You've ridden that limo ever since you were five."

"I'll be fine," Finn assured him, as he revved the engine.

"Okay, okay, but I swear to god, man, if I see so much as a scratch on this car, I will beat the living shit out of you."

"Deal!" Finn cheered as he headed off down the driveway and onto the street.

And he was off, on what was about the be the most adventurous week of his life.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one, and, as always, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies, here is chapter 2 of my first fic. As usual, I do not own Glee or Pretty Woman, but there is a quote in here from the movie. Enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly through the crack in the blinds of the window. As she rolled to her front, the sun hit her face almost directly, and most definitely didn't help with the headache.

"Dammit," she cursed as she peeked open one eye and glance at the clock. 4:17pm. _Shit_. Her body shot up from the bed, but immediately regretted it as she reached back to her head. "Fuck," she cursed again.

She couldn't remember what had happened last night, but she was sure there was alcohol involved. No. She was _positive_ there was alcohol involved, with a headache like this. Rachel Berry was one to be the life of the party.

Slipping out of her covers, she walked out of her room, trashed with clothes, make up, and shit she wasn't even sure was hers, and into the tiny kitchen, clearly distinguished from her own room by a simple curtain, which hung from the ceiling. Opening the fridge, she found only a six pack, half a bottle of Red Bull, and some questionable yogurt.

"Dammit 'Tana," she cursed her roommate.

The only thing she wanted was some cold water, to ease her throbbing head, and maybe some Advil. Searching through the cabinets, she found the bottle of Advil, downed three, and washed it down with some warm faucet water.

She knew they needed to do some serious shopping, but looking around the apartment, she found herself alone, with the exception of her cat, who had just snuck out from under her bed and made its way into the kitchen to join her.

"Can you believe her, Jaguar?" she asked rhetorically to her cat.

She walked back into her room, and rummaged through her dresser in an attempt to find some clean clothes and settled on some painfully short jean shorts, a sports shirt unprofessionally cut into a crop top, and her favorite knee high black leather boots. Grabbing her jacket and satchel, she headed out the door of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"You said you'd have it _yesterday_, girl. You can't live here without paying rent," Anthony shouted three floors below at Brittany, a girl whom Rachel had seen around the building occasionally.

"I know, it's just rent's been pretty tough this week. I'm working really hard to keep up my end, but Lord Tubbington just lost his job, and…"

"Look, I don't care how you plan on paying me so long as you _do_ pay me."

"Can I get it to you by the end of the week?" Brittany asked innocently.

"End of the week or you're out!"

Rachel snuck back into her apartment. Her and Anthony were not on the best of terms since Santana slept with him about three years ago to initially get the apartment, and had completely avoided him since. She knew they hadn't paid their rent this month and wasn't exactly sure when she planned on getting the money to him just yet.

Back in her room, she rummaged through her closet, passed all her shoes, and, under the other ten layers of shit, she kept a safe. Well, her and Santana kept a safe, which contained their rent money. Flipping to the combination, she opened it to find exactly $420.

"Fuck," she cursed once again. This was definitely not her doing, since she placed exactly $600 in that exact safe just yesterday. Enraged, she slammed the safe closed, and hoped on her unmade bed. Opening the window right next to her bed, she climbed through and out onto the fire escape.

She could not believe Santana. They had been living together for almost two years and observed the same pattern. She would make money, leave it in the safe for rent, and Santana would take it and blow it on pot or crack or whatever shit she was taking. And she was tired of it. Tonight she was going to tell Santana exactly what she needed to do to keep up her end or she was out. She wasn't exactly sure if she could just kick Santana out, since it _was_ her apartment first, and Rachel had moved in by simply answering an ad in the paper, but she knew that something about this living arrangement needed to change.

Nearing the bottom ladder, she lowered it and climbed off, thankful for her accessibility to a fire escape to avoid dealing with Anthony. She opened the satchel hanging off her side to pull out some fire red lipstick, which she applied heavily on her round lips. Placing it back in her bag, she continued across the street, when a tall man bumped into her, causing her to smack down on the street, as well as send several items from her purse on the ground around her.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it," she excused him, as she attempted to re-gather her dispersed belongings.

"Here," he handed her the flyer which she had been saving in her bag.

"Thanks," she accepted, "thanks, I really needed this."

He helped her gather the rest of her items, then headed in the direction he wished to continue, and she moved to the sidewalk to avoid being in the center of the street again. She glanced down at the paper he had handed her, thanking God she hadn't lost it.

_Funny Girl_

_Auditions: Sunday February 24_

_Be prepared with audition song, and one scripted scene. _

This was her ticket. Her ticket out of the world she was currently living in, and into some alternate universe where she wasn't having cheap Chinese and pizza every night. It was definitely a long shot. She had never been in a single show before, and hadn't made it past 11th grade, but she was going for it.

She placed it back in her bag, and headed down the street. Ready to run some errands, then give Santana Lopez a piece of her mind.

* * *

It was 9:30 when she finally finished everything she needed to do, and was heading down to 'Wesley's Place,' the bar her and Santana frequented. She got some groceries, did her laundry, and managed to wait 2 hours in line at the bank only to find her account almost entirely empty.

She was pissed.

She entered the club and walked purposefully towards the back room, where she knew she could find her roommate, and just as she suspected, there she was, shoving her tongue down some waiter's throat, while three others chatted drunkenly around her.

"Santana," she said plainly, but received no attention from anyone in front of her.

"Santana!" she yelled, with much more force, causing her to detach herself from his lips and look back at her, oblivious to her rage.

"Hey, Berry, so glad you could make it," she said and Rachel could smell the alcohol in her breath from where she stood.

"We need to talk," she stated plainly.

"Hey, Berry, why don't you join us, have a seat, grab a beer," Roberto told her, reaching to pass her a beer.

"Berto, this isn't the time for that," Santana scolded, "I'll be back in a second guys." She rose from her seat and followed Rachel into the hallway.

"Sup, chica?"

"Don't, Santana," she said flatly.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Santana! You know _damn_ well what I am talking about! This is our _rent_. How we pay to live somewhere! You can't just take it and blow it on whatever you chose. We needed that this week! Anthony already hates us, this isn't going to make it any better!" Rachel shouted.

"Would you chill? I'm going to make it up to you, I swear. Berto needed a pick-me-up and Alex's brother knows a guy who sells pot. I had to pay for it, but they promised they'd pay me back. I'll get us back our money!" Santana promised.

"_My_ money," Rachel corrected her.

"Fine, _your_ money, now would you stop being such an uptight-ass bitch and help us finish these drinks?"

"No, I think I'm going to hang outside, I've had a headache all day and alcohol is the last thing I need."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll be out in a few, Berto's break is almost over," Santana said, as she headed back to the couch.

Rachel walked back out through the bar and outside, where she saw a street vendor with their cart full of food and snacks, so she headed over and purchased a bottle of water, which she guzzled down without a breath of air.

Walking back across the street, she saw Santana exit the bar, and a bit sloppily. It was clear she had had quite a few drinks by the way she was attempting to walk towards Rachel, but tripping over herself.

"Santana, watch yourself, would you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you should watch where _you're _going!"

"You know what, I think we should take you home. You're not doing anyone any good by staying-"

Just as Rachel had leaned in to support Santana's weight on their walk home, a cars's tires screeched loudly on the surface of the street in front of them, causing both girls to stop what they were doing and stare blankly at the car, which pulled over a few mere feet from them.

"_Holy shit_," Santana cursed openly.

"Did you see that car?" Rachel said in awe. "That was a 1970 Jaguar!"

"No, _that_ was rent," Santana responded. "Go get it girl."

"What? Are you insane? A guy with that kind of money would laugh at girls like us," Rachel stated.

"Well, at least go find out, maybe he'll pay you to shine his shoes," Santana joked.

Rachel just responded with a dead glare.

"I'm kidding, alright? Just go check him out. And who cares if he's not good in the sack, he probably gives fast, but pays _real_ nice."

Rachel looked back at the car, then to Santana again, who was looking with pleading eyes.

"Alright. How do I look?" Rachel asked honestly, as she reapplied her red lipstick.

"You look _hot_, now go get some, girl."

Rachel put away the lipstick and walked toward the car, but was _definitely_ unprepared for what was in it. Well, more like _who_ was in it.

**Who do you think is in it? Please leave reviews, and I hoped you enjoyed! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with chapter 3 of Pretty Woman. Definitely veering from the original story line with this chapter, but do not fret, it'll all come together :) Enjoy.**

He knew he should have grabbed a GPS from Puck before he left, since now he was way past lost.

He had tried using the navigation system in the car multiple times but it proved to be incompetent and extremely unhelpful.

He'd been driving around the city aimlessly for over half an hour, and was eager to get to his hotel before 10:30, which the hour was nearing.

Finn pulled over to the side of the road, along a curb, turned off the engine and held is face in his hands for a moment, trying to regain focus. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had ever actually driven a car for this long.

"Hey," a soft voice said beside him, and he turned to find a small brunette standing at the passenger door, so he started up the car, once again, and lowered the window for her.

"You lost, babe? You look like you're in the wrong part of town," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wh-yes, I'm actually looking for the Four Season Hotel. Is it somewhere around here?"

"Nope, that's all they way on the other side of town, hun," she said smugly.

"Great," he retorted sarcastically.

Rachel looked away from him and back at Santana who was eagerly watching on, and gesturing towards Rachel and the car.

"You want directions?" she offered him.

"Yeah, that would be-"

"For twenty bucks," she sneered.

"What? I thought you were offering to help?" he said in shock.

"I am. For twenty bucks."

He thought about her offer. Seeing as he was truly lost, it couldn't hurt to pay for some directions, but could he trust this girl? Her attire suggested otherwise, but for some reason he felt comfortable with it.

"Alright, twenty bucks," he surrendered, reaching to grab his wallet, but Rachel held up her hand, signaling him to stop.

"You know, for forty, I can give you a personal tour of the city," she said suggestively.

"You just said twenty!" he argued.

"Yeah, but I'm offering a _personal_ tour, now. You can take it or leave it, babe."

He looked at her carefully, eyeing her. Her smokey eyes, full lips, and messy but well-done hair with long, sparkly hoop earring hanging from both ears. He was intrigued, but he also knew better than to let a strange prostitute in his car. She looked small, and he was sure she couldn't harm him on her own, though he thought it would be cute to see her try.

He was lost in his thoughts as she continued staring, annoyed. She cleared her throat obviously, and waited for an answer.

"Alright, let's see this city."

* * *

They had driven in a comfortable silence for the beginning of the ride, as she occasionally perked up when a famous landmark or building would appear on the side of the road, and explain its significance.

It was silent once again, but not an awkward one. Just, comfortable.

Sitting beside him, he noticed her squirming in her seat, a little restless.

"So, if you're not from New York, then where _are_ you from?" she inquired patiently.

"Well, I actually am from New York, just not the city."

"Long Island?" she guessed.

"Yeah."

"West Hampton?" she guessed, again.

"East, actually," he corrected, surprised by her accuracy. "How did you know?"

"You just seem like that kinda guy," she offered quietly.

He smiled to himself, unsure of whether to receive her comment as a compliment or judgement, but he brushed it off.

"So, since you _are_ giving me a personal tour of this city, how about I hear a little about you?" Finn suggested.

"Like what?" she said teasingly.

"Maybe, your name?"

She chuckled to herself. "Rachel."

"Just Rachel? No last name?" he teased her.

"Just Rachel for tonight," she responded. "How about _you_, Mr. Big-shot with the 1970 Jaguar?"

"Finn Hudson," he said plainly, then gave her a heart-melting half-smile, something she had learned he was quite famous for, from spending the last fifteen minutes in his car. "How'd you know this was a 1970?"

"My papa was a big car enthusiast back home, and I learned lots about cars," she explained. "Jaguar is my dream car, actually."

"Oh yeah?" he said, intrigued from learning about her past.

"Yeah, but there's no way I could get one, so I settled on a cat. Her name is Jaguar."

"Very creative," he chuckled.

Wanting to avoid talk of her past, she switched the topic. "So, what brings you into this wonderful city?" Rachel asked.

"Business," he answered simply.

"Business? I never would have guessed, what with the suit, and the car!" she teased, earning a chuckle from him in response. "What _kind_ of business?"

"Investing in various corporations, telling them how they should handle their finances, or we just buy the company to help them back on their feet," he responded.

She didn't answer but nodded her head simply and guiding him closer to his destination.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" she asked sweetly.

"Be my guest, if you can figure out how to turn the damn thing on," he joked, after his frustrating encounter with it earlier.

He watched her as she flipped through stations, and found an old, classic rock station. He was familiar with the song, and grew more interested as he saw her begin humming, out of the corner of his eye.

"_Some will win, some will lose,_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on"_

He listened intently as her quiet humming became more of a quiet singing.

_"Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights people"_

He was in awe of the voice she was eliciting and began humming along himself, gently tapping along the beat on the steering wheel. He chuckled to himself as he found himself remembering a significant amount of lyrics, but his chuckle caused her to stop singing.

"That was amazing, Rachel," he complimented honestly. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"My shower, mostly," she answered. "I did choir for a little while in high school."

"Well, that was some serious singing," he praised.

"Thank you," she said timidly. "You'll want to make a right up here, by that red building," she directed him, changing the topic.

They continued down the road in silence, until she announced the presence Central Park on their left side. She eagerly described the park and the various activities that occur there throughout the year, including the tradition that her and her friends go into the park every year on the Fourth of July to watch the fireworks be set off. She described everything in the city with such passion, and it made him eager to learn more about the city, and about her as well.

Nearing the hotel, he suddenly asked, "So, what is your going wage, at the moment?"

She smiled, amused by his question, and sure that he wasn't the type of guy to do _this_ sort of business.

"A hundred dollars," she said casually.

"For the night?"

"For an hour," she retorted.

He was a little taken back, but he knew these women needed to make money somehow, and he certainly didn't judge her. He was just curious as to how a women with her potential ended up in this position.

She assumed from his silence, that he wasn't interested, and guided him to his final turn and they reared the hotel.

He pulled up along the entrance to the hotel, as a gentleman came up to his window, asking for his name and reservation.

"Finn Hudson."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hudson," the man said excitedly, "we have your room ready, and are delighted to have you staying with us for the next few nights. May I take you car?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, exiting the car, and handing the man his keys, then proceeding to the passenger seat and opening the door for Rachel.

"Thank you, Finn," she said politely, and paused as she was able to see him in full view for the first time. He wore a simple gray suit, with a black tie that fit his body perfectly. As she glanced up at his face, he was giving her one of his heartfelt crooked smiles.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Enjoy the city, Finn," she said, as she began to walk away from in, and into the night.

He wished he could give her a reason to stay longer, to talk and just get to know her, but he knew she was probably busy. He walked up the steps to the desk under an awning where he checked into his suite and waited for the keys to be prepared.

"Your keys, Mr. Hudson," the manager said, as he handed Finn the multiple keys to his room.

"Thank you," he responded, checking the man's name tag, which he wore promptly on his suit, next to a decorative broach, "Kurt."

Finn gathered his keys and waited for the rest of his luggage to be delivered to him, when Kurt called for him once again.

"Mr. Hudson!"

He turned and exited back through the revolving door, towards the desk once again, seeing Kurt hang up the phone and be approached by one of the men whom had just taken his car and place something in Kurt's hand.

"This was just found in your car," Kurt told him, holding an unidentifiable object in his hand. "We wanted to check if it was something of importance."

Kurt held up the single, hoop earring, and Finn instantly recognized it. It was Rachel's.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with some personal stuff. Here's another chapter of Pretty Woman! Enjoy!**

He glanced at the hoop in his hand and back up, out into the distance ahead of him.

He glanced straight ahead, squinting as he tried to make out any resemblance of the tiny woman that he had just spent the last thirty minutes with. She was nowhere to be found. He stepped the few steps leading up to the front desk and down the main driveway as he turned his head sharply to the right, in an effort to see if she had gone in this direction.

No such luck.

Turning his head to the right, he was able to make out her small, fragile figure. He made his way down the sidewalk, along the well-lit street that lined the hotel.

"Rachel!" he shouted as he approached her, jogging slightly towards her figure.

She hadn't lifted her head, but instead continued looking down, eyes locked on whatever it was that she had in her hand.

"Rachel!" he shouted once again, as he got closer, this time causing her head to jerk up.

"Finn?"

By the time he caught up to her, it was clear that she had been on her phone, as she waited next to a bus stop. He hoped she wasn't taking the bus, especially at this time at night. A petite girl like her could get hurt out in New York, alone. He glanced to his left and right, noticing that the streets were completely empty. He had forgotten he stopped her on the middle of the sidewalk until she snapped him out of his daze.

"_Finn"_

He snapped his head back towards her as she stared at him expectantly.

"Oh – uh, you left this in my car," he held out the single hoop earring towards her, looking back up at her bare right ear. She immediately moved a hand up to the ear, as she noticed, for the first time, its bareness. "You might look kinda silly with only one of those on," he joked awkwardly.

She brushed her hand over his as she took the earring back from him, fastening it in her right ear.

"Thank you."

He stood there for another moment, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to start up another conversation with her. He had no idea why he was at such a loss for words when he was speaking with her. It was nearing 1 am, yet he found himself completely awake.

"Finn."

He glanced back at her again, mentally slapping himself for staring blankly at her again.

"Did you need something else?" she asked.

"Wh – oh, no. I was just going to ask you if you, uh, had any plans for the rest of the evening," he said, again, slapping himself for stumbling through the sentence.

"Actually I - " she was cut off my the roaring of an engine, followed by a small, brown Sedan that made its presence along the curb of the road.

"Somebody call for a ride?" a man said from inside the car, lowering the driver's window.

"My ride's here," she said lightly, as she took a step back from him, but as she did so, the driver made his presence known, as a man, visibly shorter than Finn, with a tight shirt and jeans on.

He made his way out of the car to stand between the two, eyeing Rachel as he glanced up at Finn.

"Who's your friend, Rachel?" the man said curiously, with a hint of malice.

"Th-this is Finn. Finn, this is my … friend, Brody," she said, avoiding the eye contact of either.

Finn reached across to shake his hand, and was initially met with a stone solid glare, until he complied and shook his hand.

"Um, Brody, could you give me a minute?" Rachel asked quietly, grabbing Finn's arm and gesturing them away from the bus stop and out of Brody's ear shot.

"Sorry about him, what exactly were you saying?"

He glanced behind her shoulder at Brody, who stood there, blatantly watching them in their conversation from a distance.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in coming up to my room for a drink, or something, but if you have plans, I totally understand," he said quickly, staring at the ground as he finished his question.

She looked behind her as Brody stood, leaning against his car, staring at her, annoyed, as she looked back at him.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, if you already have plans."

She looked back at him as he gave her another one of his half smiles.

"Sure," she whispered simply, seeing him immediately smile at her response, "but just give me a second to get rid of Brody.

"Okay," he said, unable to contain the smile he was projecting. "I'll be up by the lobby."

He gave her another smile, before turning to walk past Brody, who stood up alongside the car, giving Finn a smirk. Unsure of whether or not he should say goodbye, he continued on walking as he passed him.

He wasn't entirely sure what this meant, in terms of him getting Rachel back up to his room, but he was sure it wouldn't go any further than that. Though he would certainly like it to, he was sure she wouldn't let it, seeing as he had no intentions of paying her for the night, though he had suddenly decided not to entirely rule out the possibility.

He made it up to the entrance of the driveway up to the hotel when he heard an audible shriek. He immediately turned he head back to find Rachel, with a hand clutched to her face, clearly yelling at Brody, who had his voice raised as well.

In a fit of anger, he took off back down the sidewalk. Nearly tripping several times, he made his way over to them, neither aware of his presence as they continued arguing.

"_Get in the goddamn car, Rachel!" _Brody screamed, enraged.

"_I said I'll be back later, please leave before you cause a scene!"_ Rachel screamed right back.

"_And what the hell am I supposed to do? You called me all the way out here at fucking one in the morning! You owe _me_!"_

He raised his arm, presumably to hit her, when Finn rushed over, inserting himself between the two. Brody caught himself, mid swing, and backed up to look more clearly into Finn's eyes.

"What the hell does _Frankenstein_ want now?" he said, looking at Rachel, behind Finn.

Rachel placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, motioning him to move to the side. He complied with Rachel's orders, still looking Brody dead in the eye who immediately turned to look back at Rachel.

"You still owe me for _last_ week, Berry. How the fuck do you expect to make all this up to me?" he said, and as he did so, he grabbed her arm.

Finn noticed the harsh gesture and stepped in again, pushing Brody back. Hard. Evidently harder than he had expected, as Brody nearly lost his balance and looked back up at Finn, enraged.

"What so you think _you _get her for the night?" Brody argued back, suddenly directing his attention to Finn.

"_Brody,_ don't" Rachel pleaded.

He stepped forward, pushing Finn back as he did so, nearly knocking Finn to the ground. Finn scrambled back up quickly, after his sudden loss of balance.

" 'Cause you wear a fucking suit and tie?" Brody asked rhetorically, again, shoving Finn back, forcing him to take another step backwards.

"She seems to prefer it over scrawny _assholes_ like yourself," Finn retorted.

_"Finn,"_ Rachel pleaded, again. Finn turned to find her, looking like a weak puppy as she pleaded at the two of them.

He was determined to use reason with the clearly angered man, but was met with something much stronger as he turned his head back to face Brody.

His fist.

**Sorry about the sudden change up, I just really hate Brody. I apologize for the short, abrupt chapter, but I hope to be back sooner with another update! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are absolutely lovely! Thanks! xox**


End file.
